Coyote
by adelphe24
Summary: The M.C.A. has been reformed to better control the mutants it "rehabilitaes".To keep her family safe a girl runs away when she is called into the now M.C.B by her doctor's intern. later she hears a fight occuring and goes to investigate...
1. Running, Ramming, and Ribs

Bold lettering= memories

Italics = Character's thoughts

I'm not sure what this will be but I'll figure out something...

Chapter 1: Why me?

Charaters point of veiw

Why me?

I ran around the corner breathing hard.

Praying to God they'd leave me alone.

He must've heard.

Because they just kinda walked by me without seeing me.

I thanked Him for saving me.

And went to find a more...formidable hiding place.

I was-am...going to be? A mutant.

I don't have my powers yet.

But_—OW!_

That's the third time today.

I keep getting these weird, painful, I don't know, twinges? All over me. Like something is right underneath my skin trying to get out.

I have predicted with my ''wonderful'' luck, I'm probably going to have a physical mutation.

Whoopee.

My mom had driven me to a doctors appointment, blood test showed I had the X-gene.

After we got home I decided to leave before the neighbors, that hate mutants, found out.

Good thing I left too, cause not long after the Mutant Control Bureau (MCB) was called by the doctor's assistant.

Jerk.

Any way, now (a few months later) I'm a powerless mutant on the run from the newly registered M.C.B.

And I'm still learning how to live on the streets while on the run. I don't have time for the news, or even showers or where I would get a shower, just time to stop, rest, eat, then move on before they catch up with me. _They got close this time._

I thought adrenaline activated the mutant gene, guess not, I was chock full of the stuff all the time, and yet, no change.

I used to dream about being a mutant.

And now, I'm on the run because I might become one at any second.

Why me?

I hear something like a jet and then an explosian,

a crash,

then a roar!

What is goin' on over there?

I don't wanna know...

just a peak...

Nope.

I don't wanna know...

I give in to my curiosity and take that peak.

Two men-mutants are duking it out in the street tearing up anything to get at each other.

One has height advantage over the other, standing at at least 7 ft tall.

The other a whole foot or two shorter. But, he has silver claws.

"What was wrong with where we were fight'n Runt?" sneered the taller mutant.

I decided I didn't like him.

"Nothing-"

The shorter one, referred to by the taller one as ''Runt'', was cut off by a hand...with claws raking his face.

But instead of crying out, or yelling he just growled, like an animal.

Then the taller threw his opponent away, pretty far away.

Then he kicked a little girl who'd been tripped in the stampede of people trying to get away from the two fighting mutants. And he did it on purpose.

That ...that (I was taught not to curse, but) *Bleep*!

I'm not sure why but it angered me more than it probably should have. Like I never got this angry even when I'd fought with my siblings.

I'm not sure what possessed me but I'm sure it was evil.

I picked up a good sized chunk of concrete from a nearby pot hole and aimed carefully...

"Whump!"

I hit my intended target, bulls-eye.

The taller man turned looking for who threw the rock that'd hit the back of his head.

Oh shit-tachey mushrooms.

He grinned, and began to stalk towards me.

I felt like fainting, but I can't faint...I've tried.

Instead of even shaking, like I expected, I took a defiant stance. Like when dad did something I disapproved of, and told him so and we did our stare'n contest thing...good times, unlike now.

He smirked and sniffed out. Then in. And some how I knew he was taking in my scent.

He seemed like a...blood thirsty cat.

Oh should not have thought that.

My mouth opened of it's own accord.

"So kitty, you like to pick on little girls after your ''manly'' battles huh?"

I need to stop digging my grave.

"What about me? Am I little enough for you?"

What am I saying?

I watched the little girl get up and thank me with a nod and I waved at her to shoo. She did, wise girl, lot wiser than me.

I hope I go to heaven for this.

"Ya, I think you are."

His leg shot out and it almost missed, but I wasn't fast enough, and my shoulder got whacked, I flew backwards into a building's concrete wall.

I slid down it and moved just as his fist collided with the wall where my neck had just been.

I could tell he was taking his time, savoring my fear.

I knew my nails were long and hard from my days with out time to chew them, like I used to. I also knew that his were sharper, but I'll have to make due with mine.

I caught his arm as it swung at me but instead of being thrown back, I held on with my nails.

He took the hood of my jacket and held me in front of him as I tried to punch him fruitlessly.

He sniffed again.

"You're a mutant."

he said.

"Yeah, so are you."

Aaahh, my grave gets deeper.

"But not yet."

How did he know that? Maybe..maybe he could smell it?

I guess I allowed my eyes to widen, cause he grinned again flashing his fangs.

He took a deep sniff.

"Feral."

"What?"

But at that moment three claws suddenly burst through the material of his shirt spattering me with blood.

"Eeewww." I said as he dropped me and I landed on my butt.

"I thought you and me were in the middle of somthin' Bub."

Growled the shorter man whom Kitty-cat had been fighting earlier.

"Don't worry Wolverine, I didn't forget." Kitty-cat punched him in the face, removing the claws from his back.

I watched Kitty heal with fascination.

Finally though after another hour or two of fighting, Kitty had had enough.

Though bleeding he said,

"See ya later Runt. And maybe you to cub." he laughed as he ran into the trees of the nearby park.

Breathing heavily, Wolverine? Came over to me.

"Ya hurt kid?"

"I don't know. Who was he?"

"Sabertooth, haven't you been watching the news?"

"No, been runnin'."

"From what?"

He asked as if he didn't think I'd have anything to run from.

"The M.C.B."

I tried to move from where I'd fallen.

I sucked in a breath to keep from screaming and crying.

"Where?"

I showed him, not being able to speak as a traitorous tear ran down my cheek.

He felt where I showed him.

"Two broken ribs, dis-"

He popped my shoulder back in place earning a surprised and pained scream from me, I'd never had a dislocated anything before.

"Na just two broken ribs." he smirked as he started to pick me up.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa. For all I know you could be as bad as him. I'm not goin' any where with you." I could stand and if I held myself a certain way it didn't hurt too much to move. I began to walk away to find a good place to sleep tonight where my ribs would not cause me pain as I slept.

I heard him sigh.

I didn't turn back.

He followed, I threw him a look over my sholder like he was weird..but now that i think about it, he is.

He looked like he was deciding how he would handle me.

Uh oh.

I sped up and turned in to a busy store, _lots of witnesses._

"Look kid I just want to help, I know a place...the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters?"

"Never heard of it, don't watch the news remember?"

What was I thinking,_ don't talk, that encourages him._

I lectured myself.

"Well," he looked around nervously, "Can we talk privately?"

"No." I deadpanned.

"I'm not gonna...**_do_** any thing... it's just..Look there are people there who will help you there. With your ribs, and your mutation."

He was growing impatient.

We were back on the street because the crowd had kept bumping my ribs.

All the sudden, **BAM**, and I begin to black out hearing.

"Sorry, but it's for yur own good."

Ah man, this day just gets better and better, doesn't it?

* * *

><p>I'm excited are you?<p> 


	2. Trucks, Trees, and Transformations

**Bold lettering = memories**

_Italics = Character's thoughts_

**_I'm not sure what this will be but I'll figure out something..._**

Chapter 2

I felt myself waking up.

I continued breathing the same way I had been when i was asleep and thought about what was going on.

I felt bumps, like I was in a car.

Kay, I smelled cigar smoke. Yuck.

I heard a distinct beeping, then a grunt.

I'd heard that grunt before-

"Don't try ta pretend, I know yur awake." said a gruff voice to my left.

My eyes fluttered open, I looked around.

I was in a truck, in the driver seat was a man with the same costume on as... Ah! As Wolverine.

Only the hood was flipped back, showing his face. He was wearing a leather jacket over it.

His hair was up in two points on the sides of his head.

Probably made by wearing that costume so much.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked getting straight to the point.

He grunted removed his cigar and glanced at me.

"I'm taking you to get yur ribs takin' care of."

I sighed, then winced as we hit a bump which aggravated my ribs.

He pulled off the high way, and on to a street called Graylmalkin Lane.

My panic began to rise.

"Where are you taking me?" I repeated the panic very evident in my voice.

He looked at me again, his eyebrow raised and spoke around his cigar.

"The Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters."

I looked at the brick wall that eventually lead to a tall black gate.

I opened the car door, preparing to jump out of the moving truck, but he grabbed my shirt.

"Close the door." he ordered.

I looked at him and to his surprise and mine, my upper lip curled and I let out a deep threatening growl slamming the door of the car.

I faced front and watched the gates open and he pulled in. It was a long drive way but the car eventually reached a huge wooden door.

He got out slamming his door and I opened mine, not bothering closing it I ran back toward the black gates as fast as I could ignoring the pain from my ribs.

I was determined to not go in that mansion.

I'd heard rumors of experimenting on mutants, and I wasn't even a mutant...yet.

I heard his feet pounding after me as I ran past a mysterious cloud of black smoke.

I was already breathing hard.

I screamed when a woman landed in front of me wearing a green jumpsuit.

But I swerved around her only to see ice appear on the ground in front of me.

I hurtled over it, still running when I landed.

I heard voices calling out to me, but I wasn't willing to stop and listen to them over a cup of tea and a sedative.

I ran and ran, limping when I reached the gate, I looked back.

I saw three women flying, two blue people, the guy who'd kidnapped me, a huge guy, three other guys and two girls.

All coming toward me.

I was skinny though and always had been adept at squeezing through things.

I pushed my self through the two bars that were widest apart in the black gate.

I ran, rather limped, away as fast as I could across the street towards the woods there.

I hobbled past trees and bushes, winding my way, back tracking in case one of them had good sense of smell. I back tracked one more time then hopped into a tree I liked a little ways back.

It is hard climbing a tree with broken ribs, very painful.

I sat there listening to them following my trails.

I held my breath when they finally passed my tree.

"Zayda?" called one of them.

How the heck do they know my name!

They must be part of the M.C.B.

I watched them all look around eventually surrounding my tree.

"Zayda? We know you're up there." Called one of the girls I'd seen flying earlier.

"We want to help you. We are just like you, mutants. We want to help."

I was getting sick of her annoying voice already, and couldn't stop myself from shouting

"Well, I don't want any help!"

Oh great give away my position. Gee, aren't I smart.

"Please, we won't hurt you, we want to help you." she said again.

Argh! She's already said that three or four times right?

"I heard you the first four billion times!" I was getting angry now, not only at her but at me for answering back.

"Please let us help-."

"I think I made my self clear when I said ''I don't want any help!''" I yelled trying to get her to shut up.

I couldn't jump to the next tree, I might break more bones.

But I didn't want to get caught by them.

Okay,

I decided_, they move to get me out of the tree, I jump._

"No don't jump!" said the girl/woman worriedly.

"'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!'" I shrieked inside my head; knowing she was a telepath reading my mind; as I growled it out loud.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD." Barley holding in a rage I hadn't felt since the fight with Sabertooth.

The girl that was the telepath screamed a bit and fell to her knees and the man with a red visor supported her and glared up at me.

I stuck out my tongue.

I could tell he frowned,_ ha ha what a prick._

I heard more than one snicker.

All the sudden I heard a "Bamf!" near me.

I instinctively knew it was someone's power, and it was only confirmed by the shape with in the cloud of smoke.

I jumped.

I heard a shriek or two, and some "NO!" s as I launched myself toward the neighboring tree.

I wasn't going to make it.

I was falling hitting branches, and then I felt a strong wind come up underneath me.

It floated me down to the ground, where I was quickly grabbed by Wolverine_._

He held me in a bear hug where I was facing outward, his arms holding my arms to my sides.

I wanted to bite him so bad, then I felt a pain, li...like a tooth ache.

I groaned, and clenched my teeth, not wanting to scream from the suddenly intense pain coming from my mouth.

My eyes were now squeezed shut.

I opened my mouth spitting out my teeth.

I looked at them on the ground.

And then screamed as I felt new ones take their place.

I could tell these teeth were sharper.

One of the blue people in the group watched with fascination as my new teeth grew in.

I shut my mouth again and I felt my new teeth with my tongue.

I barred them as the strange blue man and growled threateningly.

Then I looked down at Wolverine's arm.

I bit into it, deep.

I tasted his blood. It tasted so- Blood!

What am I doing tasting someone's blood?

Well it worked.

Wolverine let go, and I shot forward out of his reach.

I turned growling, barring my teeth.

I crouched in a comfortable position, my back to a tree.

I felt right, this was how I was supposed to be.

But something more was missing.

with that thought I felt new pain.

I put my head in my hands and yelled through my teeth in anguish.

I felt fur cover my body, and my face grow outward.

My ears elongated while moving back along my head.

My yell escalated to a scream.

I felt my feet change into something. I watched them through the pain.

They changed to look like a dog's hind legs.

I was now standing on paws.

I looked at my hands as the pads appeared there and my fingers shortened just slightly.

I felt my nails split and new ones grow in place of them.

When that was done I felt my spine extend, my back arched against the tree.

I felt something break the skin at the base of my spine and extend from there growing longer.

Finally I was done, balanced.

I stood, I was a bit shorter, but stronger, more flexible and agile.

I faced the people who had chased me.

And felt an overwhelming need to express my triumph.

I holwed to the sky.

Then faced my opponents, only one stepped forward.

Wolverine.

Who was followed by the blue men, then the others one or two at a time.

I grinned with my new face and growled eager for the battle.

I moved toward the man with the visor.

I saw the beam of light before it hit me, and bent back, avoiding the blast.

I punched his gut.

He doubled over, and I moved over to the African woman with white hair.

Somehow I managed to knock her down to as well as everyone else except Wolverine, the blue guys, and the woman with a white streak in her hair.

I growled, breathing heavy.

I was done I didn't feel the disire to fight anymore.

I but I would not run like a coward, like Sabertooth.

They surrounded me, the girl with the streak grabbed me I went to bite her arm, but could not peirce it.

The smaller blue man stood in front of us. I felt the urge to kick him, my legs were free, I could do that.

But something in me did not want to hurt the blue mutant.

Mutant, I was going to be a mutant soon. Wasn't I?

What if- I have heard of mutants unable to control their insticnts once their mutantions manifest.

Maybe I manifested and lost control.

But I couldn't remember.

"What...what happened?" I asked suddenly tired and dizzy.

His face changed, from one of determination to kindness.

"You are safe fraulein. Do not vorry. Ve vill take care of you." he said.

He had a beautiful accent. I liked accents but I liked his a lot.

He was blurry, and I relized my eyes were closing, I ordered them open.

His teeth were pointed like he had fangs. And when I thought about his mouth, I thought about mine. It felt weird, to talk and I tasted...tasted...blood?

I vomited, getting rid of the blood that had made it's way to my stomach somehow.

Then I passed out.

Again.


	3. Panic, Pain, and Pulse Taking

**Bold lettering = memories**

_Italic's = Character's thoughts_

_**I'm not sure what this will be but I'll figure out something...**_

Chapter 3

'Are you awake?'

I jumped three feet in the air above the bed, falling out of it and ended up crouching, leaning against one of it's legs.

Growling.

My fur standing on end.

_Fur?_

_I'll worry about it later._

I looked for who talked though I already knew it was in my head.

I looked for the telepath.

The sweetly smiling one, fire red hair, tall and looking straight at me.

I was on all fours.

I snarled.

_How dare she invade my mind!_

I looked at the others in the room, but always watched the telepath.

There were five but my nose could smell more on them.

Wolverine, was already in a defensive stance. Ready in-case I made a move.

A huge blue furred one stood the closest.

Another stood by the red head he had a red visor on.

I didn't like him.

Another woman stood by the door, she had long white hair. She wasn't old, and was in fact quite beautiful. But looks can be deceiving.

I scanned the room again, feigned toward red head and visor boy, but shot toward to door.

Almost streaking by the white haired woman. But I was caught by Wolverine.

I snarled and bit him with my new muzzle full of shiny sharp teeth. I growled eventually kicking him off somehow, only to be held in a bear hug by the blue furry one.

I kicked and tried to bite his hands or arms. But he held me in such a way that I could not.

He talked, I didn't want to hear it, I wanted trees, grass and open fresh air.

I growled my frustration.

I calmed then abruptly hit my head against his chest. He was unprepared so I wriggled free as he tried to catch his breath.

Then the woman with white hair said something.

I listened this time.

"We will not hurt you, we want to help you. Let us help you."

For some reason I was calmed, almost mesmerized by her words, her voice.

I slowly came forward. Then I saw Wolverine move, and I turned slightly to face the threat, growling.

"Wolverine."

She said waving him down.

Then continued to talk to me. I slowly turned back to face her soft gentle tones. My ears slid back as I warily approached her now outstretched hand. I slid my head underneath her hand and she began to stroke my forehead.

"Where am I?"

I asked absently.

"The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters." she replied in the soft tones she'd been talking in before.

I sighed and fell asleep, right there under her hand on the floor.

Third person...

"Well that could've gone better."

Hank said.

"I agree. You did not have to attack her Logan."

Ororo said chiding him, while continuing to pet the teen's head as Hank lifted her off the floor.

"She was gonna run right out the door!" he snapped.

"Logan, calm down, we don't want to wake her up. You said that she said she was running from the M.C.B?" Scott changed the subject.

"Yeah, but I think she pis- angered Sabretooth, cause when I came back he was holden' her by her hood." he had almost cussed but stopped with a look from Storm.

Later...

Zayda's point of veiw...

"Is everyone alright?" I asked knowing Wolverine was by my bed.

"Only minor injuries." he awnsered.

I sighed.

I didn't need to feel guilty, they were all far from death.

I'd over reacted.

I could be strong now.

As I turned over, a pain ran up my spine making me cry out.

Wolverine got up and called "Hank!" over. It was the big blue guy.

The pain continued. And I sucked in my screams.

Maybe my ribs punckured my lung.

I looked at "Hank" pleading, asking him silently to take the pain away.

He rushed around, and I closed my eyes praying.

_Lord take the pain away._

My jaw was clenched, I was holding my breath.

_I won't scream..I won't scream...I won't scream._

Course I didn't mention to my body that I didn't want to cry.

Tears ran freely down my cheeks, blurring my vision.

I felt so weak and I hated being seen as, or feeling weak.

I sucked in another breath, and what I thought would be a 'rrrrrrr' in my own voice came out as a growl.

A very deep, low growl that scared even me.

"Logan, her ribs. They've healed." whispered Hank.

I was angery now, somehow brought on by the pain i'd just experianced.

Hank gently rested a finger on my shoulder and I reacted by grabbing his wrist in a hold i'd learned from 4th grade karate class.

But then I saw my hand. And I forgot all about him, the pain everything else.

_Oh my Lord._

I let go of him to look at my hand.

It was like a mixture of a paw and my hand.

_I used my hands to do my favorite hobbies:_

_drawing_

_crochet_

_knitting_

_weaving_

_All my crafts I loved to do._

_Could I still do them?_

_Could I even play a piano correctly with those nails...with those claws?_

_Oh Lord, please. No._

_Why?_

_At least my family didn't see this, at least it was me not my sisters, or my brother._

_They didn't have the X-gene._

_They were tested right before I was._

_Thank you Lord._

I knew this is what I should think, and I meant it.

But that didn't change what I was now, not one bit. And it didn't change how I felt about it, at least not much.

"Oh Lord." I let out quietly.

_I'm...I'm...I'm hideous._

I had never much cared for beauty or it's products.

I liked the natural me, I didn't where makeup often. Never had, and even when I did it was very very little.

I didn't even wear jewelry much.

But I'd liked the way I'd looked.

_Past tense._

_Oh my Lord..._

I looked past my hand, to my nose.

It was brown, like the color my hair had been, it was longer and I began to notice talking or moving my jaw felt weird. It was longer. And furry.

_I had I dog's snout, a muzzle._

It was like I was 13, or 10 again.

**I was drawing something.**

**The art teacher asked me what I was drawing.**

**I held it up and said with pride**

"**It's a doggy person."**

**I frowned and rephrased.**

"**Half human, half dog."**

**Smiling proudly.**

I had always wished for a tail, till I grew up and learned about what happened to mutants.

then I realized I couldn't feel my tears, my face was covered in fur.

I'd never wished so badly to be able to feel my tears.

_Could I even smile?_

_Could I still sing like I used to?_

_Could I kiss?_

So many questions, and so many sad answers I expected.

I looked up at Wolverine who had been watching me through my whole thought process.

I held out my hand looking at his face through the tears that still trickled down mine.

He held out his hand, putting it into mine.

And I shook it saying.

"My name is Zayda." even though my voice cracked, I acted as if nothing were amiss.

"Logan." he said back automaticly.

I think he was kinda in shock from what he just saw me realize.

I smiled a sad smile.

_At least I think I smiled._

"That's a nice name, Logan."

I sat up. He moved to push me back down, but I was done pouting in front of an audience.

I growled. He growled back.

"Zayda? Correct?" said Hank coming back over to the bed.

I nodded.

"It would be wise to rest. Our professor, Professor Charles Xavier, is on his way right now to talk to you about this school."

I growled, I liked to feel it rumble in my chest, but laid back down and waited for the "Professor".

"So," I looked at Logan, "Whad ja do? Knock me out with your fist, or some kind of injection?"

He looked at me with a smirk.

"Do I look like a guy who carries around a needle and some drug?"

I shrugged.

"My fist." he answered.

I was about to ask another question when the doors slid open revealing a man in a wheel chair.

He had a _**very **_bald head, and was dressed in a suit.

_He seems very...wise._

I felt a twinge in my brain, and winced.

He smiled and rolled in followed by Visor boy.

"Hello, I am Professor Charles Xavier."

"Zayda."

I responded.

"This is Scott Summers, I'm sure you know Hank and Logan by now. I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner there was a … situation with some of the students."

He told me all about the school, but left some blanks, I knew it was something I should know that he wasn't saying.

School for mutants...yadyyaddy ya.

Any way I was invited to stay.

I accepted. And was to be escorted to my room after a last check up and okay from Hank.

"So what are you running from?"

He asked as he took my pulse.

"The M.C.B." I said with out shame.

"And just how did you manage to survive Sabretooth?"

I told him what happened, and kinda mumbled on the heroic parts. I was never proud of any of my stupidly heroic acts.

He mentioned family. And I shut my mouth.

I still didn't know these people and I didn't exactly want my family to see me like this. I didn't even wanna know their reaction, just to keep that little dream that they'd love me no matter what.

"What does your father do for a living?" had been the question, but I hadn't even opened my mouth to lie.

3 minutes passed.

"Hello?"

"Yes?"

"Did you hear me? You didn't answer."

"I did hear you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to answer you."

I said trying to not sound rude, but I wanted to be firm.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you refuse to answer?"

he asked as he listened to my heart and lungs.

"It's the 5th amendment. I have a right to it."

"Yes, but why not answer this question?"

"I plead the fift-"

"Yes, yes but please tell me why you won't answer that question or any other I've asked about your family." he pushed.

I sighed. "Because you'll contact my family, and I've-" I paused trying to find the correct words, "I've put them in my past."

"Acceptable."

Was all he said.

* * *

><p>how is the story so far, reveiw to any of my stories and i'll update. thanks!<p> 


	4. Recollections, Reactions, and Roomies

hey! i'm alive-my explination for my absence is at the top of chapter 18 of Lepra... sorry for being gone so long.

Chapter 4: Recollections, Reactions, and Roomies

The elevator doors opened and I smelt something I never thought I'd ever smell again.

Cookies.

I should hurry to get some before my brothers and sisters..ate..them...all...

_They are not here. I left them at the house, at home._

New tears tried to breach the tear-ducts that held them back. I stopped my forward motion and staggered backward.

_Bella, Joseph, Peter, and Sophie are not here. The cookies were not made by Mom, Dad wasn't yelling for us to leave him at least five cookies._

I lost the ability to stand and felt myself be caught, as I was trapped in loving memories I'd hidden from myself for so long.

As my family members faces sped before my eyes I realized how much I missed them-

I snarled and shut my eyes, shaking my head to get rid on the thought that had entered my mind.

I'd left to protect them, from being used to get to me, or even to be harassed for being related to me.

A freak, a mutie, an...abomination.

I shut away the memories, and pulled myself out of Hank's arms.

I snarled, letting the growl carry on as I leaned instead on the banister.

I kept my eyes shut tight as I pushed away all those memories...that had over time become painful, and distracted me from evading the M.C.B. Putting my life in danger every time they were released, it had happened once before...and the odd thing about that is, I can't remember what happened right after that.

I stopped myself, I could go into this later right now I had to heal and handle with my newest situation.

I pushed off the banister, to stand on my awkward legs and feet...I then wobbled but I growled and glared when Hank made a move to help steady me.

He bristled and said

"Young lady, you are not well enough to stand entirely on your own. I **will** assist you to your room."

He reached for my arm and I crouched against the railing and as soon as him hand came close enough I gave a warning snap, with a snarl.

He whipped his hand back reflexively, and I backed up along the railing.

I held my head in my hands and concentrated.

_Zayda, you need to calm down._

I told myself.

_For now, these people are trying to help you._

_And until you heal, and get used to your new...uh...body, your stuck here._

I breathed in and out, calming down while I listened to my own logic.

I used the railings to pull myself up, and hold out a hand to Hank.

He took it and began again in helping me to the room they'd prepared for me.

Further down the hall...

Suddenly many doors opened and students of many, if not all ages ran about trying to get to

class.

I felt like not being seen.

I could feel their eyes on me as I was led to my room by Hank's hand in mine as he helped me balance.

We weaved around groups and wherever I looked I saw eyes looking at me. I felt small and insignificant. And I hated that, but this was not my territory, not my pack. I had no right to just barge in and snarl at everyone that looked my way.

_I think I am starting to think more like an animal._

I randomly noticed that I felt weird all over whenever I moved, caused by the fur all over my body, and the clothes that had been provided to put over it, no doubt.

We finally reached a wooden door, like all the other doors, but it's wood had a dark spot right at face level, it looked like an eye.

"This is your room, you have three room mates, unless they or you have a mutation not yet known by you or the staff." he quoted, "In which case you'll either be moved to a room with a more compatible roommate/s or your own room." he opened the door helping me through first

He closed the door behind us.

Four beds. This room was huge. From the size of this room, the mansion had to be huge, if so many students lived in rooms like this, even with room mates.

The room seemed to be divided into four equal parts. The first, on my right, looked perfect. Clean, bed made, clothes put away, etc. The comforters on each bed were different. I could tell which was mine, it was plain.

The perfectly clean bed was pink with magenta flowered comforter and a pink pillow with a stuffed purple dragon in front was first.

The second area, was picked up but didn't have that prissy perfect gleam to it. A bright yellow comforter with fireworks on it. It wasn't perfectly made but it was alright.

The third was green, showing darker accents that looked like leaves but I couldn't tell.

It was spotless but not prissy, though it was kinda perfect.

I looked at my bed, I hoped I could get violet.

"Your room mates are, Jubilation (Jubilee) Lee, Kathrine(Kitty) Pryde, and Rogue." he said them with a...certain passion, like he knew each one.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"You are quite welcome. Classes end in half an hour so that should give you sometime alone before they get in here."

he turned and left.

I laid on my bed, the last one on the left.

Then I began to take in everything. A minute later I spotted my self in the long mirror on the back of the door. I got up and clumsily flipped it over and sat down again.

A little while later the door burst open and three girls came in, probably my roommates.

The first, who'd banged open the door, had short black hair with bangs held back by a pair of cheap pink sun glasses. She was dressed in a neon yellow jacket and matching gloves, it hurt my eyes.

The second, who was chiding the first girl for opening the door like she had, had brown hair with a white streak in the front. She had emerald green eyes.

The third who was I suppose in her own little world, also had brown hair. She had hazel eyes.

I jumped a little, but didn't move from my spot on my bed.

They dropped their stuff on their respective beds then turned to me.

"I'm Jubilee." said the one who'd banged the door open.

"I'm Zayda." I said.

"You must be our new room mate. I'm Kitty and welcome to Mutant High!" said the pink one.


End file.
